<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magnus Bane, Meet A by GummiStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613472">Magnus Bane, Meet A</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories'>GummiStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Show Bird's Rehabilitation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Caring Magnus Bane, Determined Magnus Bane, Feral Behavior, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rehabilitation, Winged Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat runs a Nephilim rescue and rehabilitation, Magnus is a professional in Nephilim behaviour and is called in for a tough case, the case being the newest rescue who is only known as A</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Show Bird's Rehabilitation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magnus Bane, Meet A</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm telling you, Magnus, I've never seen anything like his case" Catarina explained as she and Magnus walked down the corridors of the rehabilitation centre, heading towards quartine where the newest Nephilim were brought in. </p><p>"What about this one is so special? You've had hundreds, even thousands of Nephilim come through here. How is he different?" Magnus questioned. He didn’t work at the rehabilitation centre, he was more of a person Cat could call on when she needed someone who knew their way around Nephilim behaviour.</p><p>He looked after the Nephilim that came in with behaviour and mental issues such as PTSD or aggression, many of the Nephilim rescued by Cat’s organization were abused before coming to the rehabilitation centre. </p><p>“You’ll see; this is it,” Cat said as they stopped outside one of the quartine rooms. The rooms were made to be as cosy as possible with a bed, a desk, a wardrobe and a private bathroom. There was also a two-way mirror that allowed for observation from the outside. The door normally held the name and number of the patient, but the sign on this door only held the letter “A” </p><p>Magnus looked through the window only to see an empty room, leaving him slightly confused.</p><p>“Cat… are we at the right room?” Magnus questioned</p><p>“Yep, this one is A, we only know that because of the branding on his back” Magnus frowned in disgust at the mention of the branding. All Nephilim that were captured or bred in captivity were given a branding with the first letter of their name and the two last numbers of the year they were born; A horrific practise in Magnus’ opinion.</p><p>“From what I can tell he was a show bird, he’s a lot more muscled than others that have been brought in but he’s still rather skinny. His flight feathers have been clipped and the rest of his feathers have been falling out rather constantly” Cat explained as she looked over her clipboard</p><p>“He hasn’t eaten in the past 2 days he’s been here, all his food has been left untouched on the desk and I’m starting to worry” Cat sighed </p><p>“One question my dear… where is he?” Magnus asked still not being able to spot the Nephilim.</p><p>“Well, he uh… we’re assuming that he isn’t used to large spaces like this room so he’s been hiding under the bed, I can only assume that it makes him feel safer being in a confined space” Cat continued</p><p>“And you want me to go in and try to get him eating and out from under the bed?” Cat smiled and nodded.</p><p>“If you need anything just give me a shout, I’ll be here observing” Cat gestured to her clipboard before walking forward and unlocking the door, allowing Magnus to walk into the room.</p><p>The room was eerily quiet as Magnus walked in, it did seem like the room was empty.</p><p>“Hello? A? My name is Magnus Bane” Magnus said in a gentle tone. There was a slight rustling under the bed, confirming that there actually was a Nephilim under the bed.</p><p>“Would you like to come out and eat something? Cat told me you haven’t eaten in a couple of days, you must be hungry” Magnus continued talking to himself not expecting much of a response. </p><p>Magnus snapped his fingers as an idea popped into his head. Walking over to the desk, Magnus grabbed the plate of fruit, meats and veggies before sitting down against the best and placing the food next to himself.</p><p>“You can eat under there if you’d like, if that’s more comfortable for you” Magnus offered to A and waited with bated breath, hoping the Nephilim would take the food.</p><p>After a good five minutes of sitting and waiting, a pale and skinny hand hesitantly reached out towards the plate, Magnus watched on with a small smile as the hand grabbed onto the plate and quickly pulled it underneath the bed. </p><p>“Thank you for eating A, takes a big weight off our shoulders and I’m sure it’ll make you feel a bit better” Magnus smiled with a happy sigh. Curiosity got the better of him and Magnus slowly peeked under the bed.</p><p>Underneath the bed, crammed into the small space was a rather lanky looking Nephilim. From what Magnus could see the Nephilim had large black wings, black hair and hazel eyes, he was rather stunning, no wonder he was a show bird. A was cautiously munching on some of the food when he must have felt eyes on him. </p><p>Hazel eyes flickered up to see Magnus staring at him. Out of fear, A let out an inhumane screech that sounded very similar to a hawk. Quickly Magnus ceased staring and went back to his sitting position, receiving A’s “Fuck off” message loud and clear</p><p>“Sorry” Magnus chuckled as he heard A grumble a little bit before he resumed eating.</p><p>This was going to be a tough road, but Magnus was determined</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I just randomly get this idea when I was falling asleep?<br/>Yes<br/>Do I write too much angst and winged Alec?<br/>Yes<br/>Will I stop?<br/>NO</p><p>This is not going to be a really well set out series, I think I'm just gonna write little one-shots that come to my mind when it comes to this AU :)<br/>I hope you enjoy these! I think this idea could go quite far</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>